The Lion and the Titan
by Bariwood
Summary: My first shot at a fanfic. Mostly Original characters, though some fan favorites will show up. The story of a group of shinobi engaged in the greatest crisis threatening the world. Rated T for language, violence. Based on a group RPG.


The Lion and the Titan

The curtain ruffled, and the chef turned to look at his new customer. Upon seeing him, the chef smiled, knowing that he was about to make a lot of money.

The boy sitting in the seat in front of him definitely was an oddity. His hair was rough and tangled, and the sunglasses he wore were awfully scratched up. His dopey grin stayed plastered on his face as picked up the menu, searching for his soon-to-be meal. He wore a baggy coat, though unbuttoned so you could see the muscle shirt underneath. And boy, was this kid built! Definitely a beast. His pants, baggy like his coat. He set his elbow on the table, making a loud clunk. Of course, the chef reminded himself, this kid's biggest feature was his right arm. It was completely made of metal.

The kid turned and called out, "Hey, Kaz! Over here!"

The next kid was obviously more composed. While this kid in the baggy jacket swayed as he walked and just seemed awkward, this kid was definitely more composed. He sat down next to his friend. Looking at this new kid, "Kaz", the chef was amazed to see this guy was just as odd as his friend. His hair, dark with an odd purple streak down the middle, was slicked back out of his face. Red triangles were positioned underneath his green eyes, pointing toward his nose. A black jacket hung over his tan shirt, and a matching pair of black pants covered his legs.

A loud 'whuph' from outside caught the chef's attention. Looking out, he saw a large, powerfully built black dog sitting behind this "Kaz", licking it's paws.

"Hey, I'll have the chicken ramen, sir," the baggy shirt kid called. The other one just pointed at the menu, saying "I'll have that, and some meat for my companion behind me."

The chef nodded immediately, and turned around, beginning the meal.

Inuzuka Kazuma turned to his friend, Aburame Sukoo. He wasn't sure why he told Sukoo they could stop in Konoha for lunch. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Things hadn't been going well, so maybe he had decided to humor Sukoo. Maybe he just wanted a good meal instead of the rations he was used to at this point. He shrugged it off, it didn't really matter.

Clearing his throat, Kazuma began speaking. "Hey, Sukoo? Sorry about that fight earlier."

Sukoo turned to face him. "Dude, it was just a sparring match. Don't worry."

Kazuma grimaced. "Still... I can't believe you haven't fixed those weaknesses of yours..."

"Weaknesses?"

"You... haven't even realized them yet?"

"What weaknesses are you talking about?"

Kazuma sighed. "The first is that you're too melee focused. All you have to do ranged damage with is your arm and your Rock Dumpling technique."

Sukoo pouted in response. "That reminds me, I'm running low on fuel."

Kazuma looked at Sukoo in disbelief. It was hard to believe that this kid, this genius of mechanics, machinery, and chakra-powered gadgetry, was really this... clueless. Well, it wasn't really, if you knew Sukoo as he was back in the Academy. A muscleheaded simpleton, for sure, but he was painfully loyal and honest.

Looking down, both noticed their meals. They looked at eachother, shrugged, and dug in. Kazuma took a moment to toss the meat behind him to his compainion, Coon.

Continuing, Kazuma stated, "Your second weakness is... well... You need to realize this one on your own. I will give you this hint though. It's something we share in common, but I am much better at than you."

Sukoo slurped up some of the noodles in his mouth, thinking. "I want to say Genjutsu, but I'm no good at that... Still, how weird is it that I, a person who is great at close combat, was paired up with you, a person with amazing ranged combat?"

"...pretty good, I'd say. I mean, the Academy tried to pair up teams so they have skills that compliment each other..."

The two sat in silence, finishing their meals. Just as they were finishing...

"Hey, Kaz?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we always going to be fighting on the same side?"

Kazuma stopped for a moment, just staring at his near empty ramen bowl, shocked. Then, he replied.

"Probably... Hopefully. Unless something bad happens... Oh, crap. We better hurry!"

Sukoo noded, quickly downing the dregs left in his bowl, hopping up.

Kazuma sat there, still staring at his bowl, smirking. "So that's why I thought we should get lunch..."

"Hey, Kaz! You coming?"

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at one of these, so any criticism is appreciated. All rights go to those who deserve them. You know who you are.


End file.
